Dalve Sepet
Commisar Dalve Sepet of the Phase-Tigers Age: 474, rejuved to 25 Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan would like to note that this is the skills and traits that Commissar Dalve Sepet want him to think that he possess, rather then what he actually does. M:18+8=26 (+34 martial bonus)- Commissar Sepet is every bit as skilled a commander as Colonel Brindos, though he has not commanded any forces outside of the Phase-Tigers. I: 17+37=54 Commissar Sepet is the best stealth expert on Avernus by a large margin, and seems to be equally skilled at hiding aspects of himself. A:12+7=19- Commissar Sepet is a talented administrator who can easily handle what administrative tasks his position requires of him. L:17+13=30- Commissar Sepet is highly educated in a wide range of topics, both relevant to his duties and otherwise. P:21+26=47- Commissar Sepet has an incredible will, strong enough to resist even determiend mental probing without flinching. D:14+18=32- Commissar Sepet is a charismatic man, who always seems to know how to best appeal to those that he is talking to. C:24+28=52- Commissar Sepet is one of the greatest warriors on Avernus, with only the Oakhearts being his better. Unlike most of those who reach his pinnacle of skill he seems to e equally comfortable at all ranges, using rifle, pistol and blade with equivalent skill. Survivor of the Fall of Mirkwood (+2I, +4P, +2C, +10 to all rolls against daemons, resistant to Chaos)- Commissar Sepet survived the fall of Mirkwood and the evacuation to Lorien. Given that this involved fighting though several hundred kilometers of forest during a major daemonic incursion it is a testament to the luck and skill of the Phase-Tigers that almost all of them made it though. Avernite Bi-centenarian (+6C, +2P, +1I, -2D when dealing with non-Avernites) – Having survived two centuries of life on Avernus Commissar Sepet have proven himself to be an expert warrior, the bearer of a strong will and very alert to danger. Commissar of the Phase-Tigers (+3M, +18I, +5P, +5D, +13C, +2 to all stats, +25 to stealth rolls for forces under his direct command, +15 to morale for forces in his presence, near guaranteed not to die, double statistic bonuses when commanding Phase-Tigers)- Commissar Sepet is the Commissar of the Catachan 813th "Phase-Tigers", the most legendary force of warriors in the Imperial Trust and has been since their founding a decade before the initial colonization of Avernus. As such he is a master of stealth, a deadly warrior and an inspiring figure. Master of All Trades (+5 all stats, +50 to all rolls)- Commissar Sepet seems to have hear of the phrase "Jack of All Trades, Master of None" and taken it as a challenge. He seems to have in response developed every skill that he needs to use to the level of a master. An Broad Education (+6L)''- Commissar Sepet has obviously had a broad education that covers a far wider range of topics then is normal. When challenged on this he mentions that his homeworld is famous for its libraries and he studied hard in them.'' Mind of Steel (+8P, +80 to resist mental intrusion, roll twice on attempts to resist mental intrusions and pick the highest)- Commissar Sepet has a mind of steel, able to resist mental influence that would easily control even strong willed men. Social Chameleon (+8D, can easily blend into groups)''- Commissar Sepet seems to be able to fit into any part of society flawlessly, and is soon indistinguishable fro those raised as member of it. Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan tells you that this is usualy a sign of either great empathy and observational skills or advanced espionage training. He suspects the latter.'' Stealth Grandmaster (+8I, +1C, +80 to all stealth rolls)- Commissar Sepet is to Phase-Tigers what Phase-Tigers are to normal men as far as stealth is concerned. As such he can sneak into even the most well defended locations without leaving a hint of his presence. Repeatably. It drives the Governor's Own insane. Wraithwalker (+3I, +2P, +1C, +25 to all stealth rolls vs psykers and daemons) - In the Second Demonic Incursion, Commissar Sepet, the Phase-Tigers, Grandmaster Xavier, and Mittens killed countless daemons via stealth, learning how to hide even from the Warp touched eyes of daemons and earning the title of the Wraithwalkers. Like many of the first generation Avernites there are few records of Commissar Dalv Sepet before he joined his current regiment. What is know is that he was a young commissar who somehow managed to piss of his superiors enough to be assigned to a veteran Catachan Regiment formed by melding four other Veteran Catachan Regiments after a bloody campaign. In other words they either really wanted to kill him or knew him well enough to understand that he was in no danger of an "accident". However it is known that after a few minor incidents he become a valued member of the Catachan 813th, acting as a morale officer, trainer, senior officer, champion or elite scout as needed. After the regiment was assigned to Avernus he proved to be the fastest member to accustom himself to the dangers of the world, and spent much of his time making sure that ll of his men were fully prepared. The results of both his training and his men's skill was proven repeatably over the years, both in several major campaign and when fighting the Eternal War, which has only claimed the lives of a few hundred 'Phase-Tigers" over several centuries. In these campaigns Commissar Sepet and his ability to seemingly get anywhere and killing anyone has proven to be a great boon to the Phase-Tigers, and is in part responsible for their amazing feats. One interesting note that was made in this period is that unlike many of the Phase-Tigers he has not tamed a personal mount, despite being one of the best tiger handlers in the regiment. When pressed he claims that an old friend of his would tease him mercilessly if he did. The identity of said friend, or even if he is still alive has never been determined despite much questioning by the Phase-Tigers, who seem to view unraveling Commissar Dalv's background to be an interesting hobby. In person Commissar Dalv Sepet is a cheerful, enthusiastic man who is always telling jokes and seems to be a classic new-model commissar. In many ways this is correct though it severely understates his skill set, which has a breadth and depth that is hard to believe. However his greatest talent seems to be his stealth, which is enough for him to have sneaked into secure regions of the Gubernatorial Palace every time he has been called upon to test the defences, much to the mounting frustration of the Governor's Own. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Departmento Munitorum Category:Avernite Characters